


Count Sergei's Proposal

by zedkitty (braezenkitty)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eiffel Tower, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, not the actual tower, the sex position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/zedkitty
Summary: Misha's doppelganger has a proposal for him.





	Count Sergei's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [foop](formidablepassion.tumblr.com) for encouraging this and giving me feedback, and [ry](trisscar368.tumblr.com) for beta reading. Love you guys <3
> 
> If you don't know who Sergei Sergeiovich Sergoff is, do yourself a favor and watch [this video](https://youtu.be/PrUb11LDWZY) before you read this.

“So I got an email from this guy,” Misha said, lazily stroking fingers through Darius’ hair. They were snuggled up on Misha’s couch, Darius’ head in Misha’s lap. “Says he’s always getting confused for me and he wants to meet.”

“Oh yeah? You have a doppelganger?” Darius turned onto his back to look up at Misha, kicking his feet up on the arm of the couch.

“I guess so. He’s some kind of Count slash personal trainer from Russia. Sergei Sergeiovich Sergoff.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“No kidding. He sent me a photo.” Misha reached for his phone where it sat on the end table and unlocked it, tapping the screen a few times before angling it down for Darius to see.

“Wow, he’s pretty hot,” Darius said with a grin. Misha rolled his eyes. “So are you going to meet him?”

“I don’t know if the world is ready for two of me, let alone two of me in close proximity.”

“Humble as always.”

Misha chuckled. “I don’t know, do you think I should?”

“Why not?” Darius said with a shrug. “Could be fun.”

“He says he has a proposition for me.”

“Even better. Is it a sexy proposition?”

“Is sex all you ever think about?”

“When I’m around you, yeah,” Darius said, lifting an arm and sliding his hand up the inside of Misha’s thigh. “And come on, you can’t tell me you never thought about what it would be like to fuck yourself.”

“You know me too well. Do you want to come with me?”

“Fuck yeah I want to come with you and meet your doppelganger.”

“Alright, I’ll email him and set up a time,” Misha said, tapping a message out on his phone’s screen. He finished and hit send, then turned off his phone and set it back on the end table. “Done.”

“How ever shall we spend the time until we hear back from him?” Darius said, a grin creeping over his face as his hand slid higher up Misha’s thigh and squeezed gently.

* * *

The proposal, it turned out, was a sexy one.

“I would like to fuck you,” Sergei said nonchalantly as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Misha choked on his tea. He had to have heard that wrong. The guy’s accent was so thick it was difficult to understand him at times. “Excuse me?”

“Or you could fuck me.”

Nope. He’d heard him correctly.

Darius started giggling. Misha kicked him under the table.

“Your friend can join us too,” Sergei said, winking at Darius.

Darius quit giggling, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “I’m down. Mish?”

Misha took another sip of his tea then shrugged. “Sure, why not.” He’d already gotten Vicki’s permission—hell, she’d practically insisted once she saw the guy’s picture—and Darius was obviously into it. He might as well have a little fun and fulfil a fantasy.

“Okay, let’s go,” Sergei said, standing and picking up his coffee.

“What, now?” Misha sputtered, eyebrows shooting to the roof.

“Yes. I have hotel room not far from here.”

Misha looked at Darius who just shrugged and grinned at him. “Oh, uh, okay then. Now’s good, I guess.”

* * *

As soon as they walked into Sergei’s hotel room, Sergei stripped off his tracksuit jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair. He walked over to the dresser and set his phone into the cradle of a speaker and tapped a few buttons. “Let’s have some music, yes?”

[Pounding electronica](https://youtu.be/kRa3BU5bl-s) poured from the speaker and Misha looked at Darius, raising an eyebrow. Darius shrugged and pulled off his jacket. Sergei stepped into his space, sliding his hands up Misha’s chest and under his jacket. He pushed it off Misha’s shoulders and Darius pulled it the rest of the way off.

“So beautiful,” Sergei said, bringing a hand up to cup Misha’s jaw. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Misha’s. Misha let his eyes slip closed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sergei. He opened his mouth with a sigh when Sergei’s tongue sought entrance.

Darius slipped his arms around Misha’s waist under his shirt and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. Sergei deepened the kiss, sliding his fingers into Misha’s hair and tugging gently. Misha groaned, letting Sergei pull his head back to bare his neck. Lips trailed along his jawline and down his neck while Darius moved up to nibble at his ear, sending a shiver up his spine and a rush of blood to his cock.

Misha gasped as one of Darius’ hands slipped farther up his shirt and a thumb grazed over his nipple. He turned his head as far as he could to capture Darius’ lips in a kiss over his shoulder. The angle wasn’t the best, but Darius groaning into his mouth made it worth it.

Pulling back, Darius pushed Misha’s shirt farther up his chest and Misha raised his arms to let him pull it off. As soon as it was over his head, Sergei’s mouth trailed down over his collarbone to his other nipple, nipping and sucking. “Mmm,” he said, humming against Misha’s skin, “you have amazing body. You must do lots of training to keep such great physic.”

“I work out,” Misha gasped as Sergei’s teeth grazed over his nipple.

Darius pulled his own shirt off and returned to press up against Misha’s back, kissing his shoulder. Misha ran his hands over Sergei’s back, pulling his shirt up. Sergei pulled off his nipple, straightening and smirking at Misha as he tugged his shirt off over his head. He tossed it in the direction of a chair and ran his hands up Misha’s chest, kissing him again. Misha closed his eyes and lost himself in sensation as hands roamed over every inch of his bare skin.

Someone unbuckled his belt, probably Darius since he was wearing one of his large belt buckles and whoever it was had no trouble with the complicated clasp, then undid the button on his jeans and slid his zipper down. Sergei’s hands slipped into the back of his waistband to knead his ass as he brought their bodies closer together. Sergei’s erection was obvious through his thin track pants and Misha’s cock twitched as he thrust forward, seeking friction.

Darius hooked his fingers into the waistband of Misha’s jeans, pulling them down his legs and kneeling to help Misha step out of them and pull his shoes off, one leg at a time. He then toed out of his own shoes and pulled his jeans off, tossing them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sergei followed suit and stepped back to slip his shoes off and push his pants down. When he stood back up, he was completely naked.

“Commando,” Darius said, wrapping his arms back around Misha’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He gently thrust his hard cock against Misha’s ass. “A man after my own heart.”

“What do you mean, commando?” Sergei said, eyebrows knitted together.

“He means you weren’t wearing any underwear,” Misha answered, leaning back against Darius.

“Ah, yes,” Sergei said, stepping back into Misha’s space and cupping him through his underwear. “They just get in way.”

“You’ve got a point,” Misha said, groaning as Sergei began rubbing up and down his length.

“We should get these off, then,” Darius said, hooking his fingers in Misha’s waistband and pulling them off his hips and down his thighs. They fell to the floor and Misha stepped out of them, trying not to collapse as Sergei’s hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed. Darius slid a hand down his stomach to fondle his balls, and his eyes slipped closed as the two men brought him to the brink of pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long if they kept this up.

“So how do you want the fucking?” Sergei asked, words muffled against Misha’s neck as he kissed and licked the sensitive skin.

“I—I don’t know,” Misha stuttered. He couldn’t think straight with so many hands on him, working him closer to an orgasm.

“I think you should fuck Sergei,” Darius said, lips dragging across his shoulder.

“I like the way your friend thinks,” Sergei said, grabbing Misha’s wrist and pulling his hand down his ass so his fingers nestled in his crack. Misha felt something hard and plastic.

“You’re wearing a plug?”

Behind him, Darius groaned.

“I want to be ready for anything,” Sergei said with a smirk. “Come now, you fuck me and I suck your friend, yes?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Darius said, following Sergei to the bed.

Sergei climbed onto the mattress, positioning himself on his hands and knees with his ass towards the head of the bed. Darius stood in front of him, cock in one hand, the other stroking through Sergei’s hair as Sergei licked just his tip.

Misha groaned. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“It’d be even hotter if you were behind him,” Darius said, smirking at Misha.

Misha climbed onto the bed behind Sergei, running his hands over Sergei’s ass and squeezing. The black plug peeked out from between his cheeks and Misha pushed it in slightly with a thumb. Sergei moaned around Darius’ cock, pulling a gasp out of him. Misha winked at Darius then pulled the plug out slowly, tossing it onto the bed.

“Um, do you have condoms? I didn’t exactly come prepared,” Misha said, glancing around the room.

“Table by bed,” Sergei said, pulling off of Darius’ cock just long enough to speak.

Misha looked behind him and found a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube sitting on the table. He grabbed a condom and ripped it open, sliding it over his cock. Then he lubed himself up and returned to Sergei. He positioned himself at Sergei’s entrance and pushed inside, moaning as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Misha said, fighting to keep still and let Sergei adjust to his considerable girth. Sergei moaned and pushed back, signaling that he was ready. Misha pulled back, almost all the way out so that Sergei’s rim caught around the head of his cock, squeezing him deliciously, then slammed forward, pushing Sergei onto Darius’ cock.

“Fuck,” Darius gasped as Sergei was forced to take in more of his cock.

Misha gripped Sergei’s hips and pumped in and out of the tight, wet heat of his ass, watching as Sergei worked Darius’ cock. Darius caught his eye and grinned, lifting his hands in front of him. Misha huffed a laugh and lifted his own hands, placing them against Darius’. “You fucker,” he said, grinning at Darius as they held hands over Sergei’s body.

“What?” Darius said, his grin growing wider. “This is your favorite position, isn’t it?”

Misha chuckled and gave a hard thrust, pushing Sergei onto Darius’ cock and grinning when Darius gasped and moaned. He let go of Darius’ hands, which fell to tangle in Sergei’s hair, and put his own back on Sergei’s hips to hold him in place as he thrust harder. He reached down to wrap one hand around Sergei’s cock, stroking him as he continued thrusting.

It wasn’t long before Sergei’s moans became louder and more insistent, and Misha felt his ass tighten around his cock an instant before his come spurted over Misha’s fingers. The rhythmic pulsing of Sergei’s interior walls around Misha’s cock pushed him over the edge and then he was coming hard, slamming his hips against Sergei’s and gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” Darius gasped, pulling out of Sergei’s mouth and gripping the base of his cock. “Mish, come here.”

Misha pulled out of Sergei with a groan, tugging the condom off and tossing it in the direction of a trash can, then came to sit on the edge of the bed next to Sergei. Darius stood in front of them, jerking himself off, and Misha and Sergei both leaned forward with open mouths. Darius came with a shout, painting their faces with his release.

When Darius finished, Misha scooted back and let himself fall onto the bed, breathing heavily. Sergei produced a towel from somewhere and wiped his face clean, then collapsed next to him. Darius laid down on his other side, head pillowed on his chest.

“Fucking myself,” Misha said, huffing a laugh. “Check.”

“So my proposal was good, yes?” Sergei asked, tilting his head to grin at Misha.

“Definitely,” Misha said, closing his eyes and drifting off with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's [SPN Coldest Hits](spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) time again! If you enjoyed this, do me a favor and refrain from leaving kudos. Just leave a comment or come let me know on [tumblr](braezenkitty.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
